I Love My strange girl chapter 2
by hyukjae86
Summary: flashback kehidupan donghae dan eunhyuk saat awal mereka menjalin hubungan ini. apa donghae sudah mulai menyukai eunhyuk. atau masih main-main saja dalam hubungan mereka. Haehyuk


I LOVE MY STRANGE GIRL

Chapter 2

Thanks buat yang sudah review

Cast : Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae(eunhyuk)

Pairing : HaeHyuk couple

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Happy Reading...

Aku mulai menyuap makanan itu.

OH NOOO

APA INI? Aku langsung meneguk minum yang eunhyuk sodorkan tadi.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya ku padanya.

"wae? Apa rasanya aneh donghae-ah?"

" Kau tidak menyicicipinya saat memasak, kalau tidak aneh mana mungkin aku memasang tampang seperti ini" jawab ku kesal

Tentu aku sangat kesal, perlu aku jelaskan rasa nasi goreng ala hyukkie yang di pamerkan depanku. Nasi gorengnya Sangat asin, mungkin kalau aku makan nya sambil menutup mata aku kira itu garam bukan nasi.

"benarkah? Memang rasanya seperti apa?" eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya

"asin, sangat asin" aku sangat menyesal menyetujui dia membawakan ku makan siang buatannya. Aku pikir makanan nya akan enak karena eunhyuk sangat ngotot ingin memasak untukku.

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang bisa eunhyuk katakan saat itu. " aku hanya ingin memberikan pacarku makanan hasil buatan ku seperti pasangan-pasangan lain" lanjutnya

Itu untuk pasangan yang yeojanya bisa masak, sedangkan eunhyuk sangat terlihat dia tidak bisa memasak.

Cukup ini pertama dan terakhirnya kali aku mencicipi masakannya.

···

Mengingat masakan pertama nya dulu, benar-benar lucu. Aku serius masakan eunhyuk sangat tidak enak saat itu, kalau sekarang yah ada perubahan sedikit dalam masakannya. Apalagi saat kami mulai tinggal bersama, dia mati-matian ingin belajar masak dengan noona ku.

Aku jadi ingin makan masakannya.

"hyukkie... jeongmal bogoshippo"

Ini semua gara-gara Kim Ryewook. Kalau saja dia tidak mengajak eunhyuk keacara yang tidak penting itu, mungkin eunhyuk sudah terlelap dalam pelukanku.

Hyukkie kau harus membayar semua ini

···

"kau tahu gara-gara kyuhyun memberiku film hantu itu aku jadi ketakutan semalaman, makanya aku meneleponmu supaya aku tidak terlalu takut, tapi tak berapa lama kau malah tertidur" eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. " karena aku masih ketakutan aku jadi tidur dengan kyuhyun dan bla,,bla..bla" entah apa yang eunhyuk ceritakan selanjutnya.

Aku dan eunhyuk sedang jalan berdua pulang sekolah, dan tentunya dengan paksaan eunhyuk

Sepanjang perjalanan dari gang sekolah kami (ingat kami masih backstreet jadi bukan dari gerbang sekolah pulang berduanya) eunhyuk tidak berhenti bicara sedikitpun, dan parahnya dia seperti itu dari pertama kali aku pulang bareng eunhyuk.

Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat sangat secerewet ini. Aku lebih menfokuskan melihat sekeliling dari pada mendengar cerita yang hanya berkisar tentang percekcokan eunhyuk dengan adik bungsunya kyuhyun dan choco anjing peliharaan eunhyuk.

"DONGHAE" teriak eunhyuk di depan telingaku

"yak.. kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya ku kesal

"habisnya aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali tapi kau tidak menjawab" benarkah? Sepertinya aku melamun tadi

"ada apa?" aku bertanya, eunhyuk malah cengar-cengir memamerkan gummy smile nya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia mau ini

"aku mau es krim" BINGO.. betulkan tebakanku

"baiklah"

"yeay.. kau memang pacar yang baik hae" aku masih agak risih mendengarnya. Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah pacar eunhyuk.

Tak lama eunhyuk berdiri di sampingku dengan es krim ditangannya. Rasa strawberry buah kesukaan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk selalu memilih rasa strawberry jika membeli makanan maka nya aku tahu.

Aku dan eunhyuk duduk di bangku halte, menunggu bis. Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"dongahae-ah" aku langsung menoleh saat ada yang memanggilku. Oh tidak, siapa yang memergokiku saat bersama eunhyuk. Jangan sampai teman sekelasku atau fans-fans ku

Ah ternyata Yoona teman dari kelas sebelah

"oh yoona" sapaku. Eunhyuk hanya diam, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan kedatangan yoona.

"oppa, kau sedang apa?"

"tentunya saja menunggu bis"

"sendiri?" hah aku kaget dia bertanya seperti itu, apa dia tidak tahu ada eunhyuk disampingku. Walaupun jarak kami duduk tidak terlalu dekat.

"uh..nnde.." jawabku ragu " kau tidak pulang juga?" lanjutku

"jemputanku tidak datang makanya aku menunggu bis disini oppa" jawabnya sambil duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengintip eunhyuk dari belakang tubuh yoona, dia sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menjilat es krim yang tadi aku beli.

Tak lama bis pun datang. Aku langsung berdiri di ikuti yoona yang berjalan di belakang ku.

Aku memilih kursi barisan kedua dibelakang, tepat aku menempalkan pantatku dibangku bis ini yoona sudah duduk disampingku. Aku menengok kanan kiri ternyata eunhyuk ada dibangku belakang. Saat mata kami bertemu eunhyuk langsung mamalingkan wajahnya, dia marah aku tahu itu.

Aku mengobrol banyak dengan yoona sepanjang perjalanan. Dia yeoja paling banyak di incar disekolah. Cantik dan menarik.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu bis berhenti di halte selanjutnya.

"oppa, aku duluan ne" pamit yoona. Oh dia berhenti disini

"ne" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Yoona pun keluar dan tak lama bis berjalan kembali.

Ddrrt..

Ada pesan masuk di hpku. Siapa? Eunhyuk? aku langsung menoleh kebelakang tempat dia duduk. Dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. Ada apa dengan yeoja aneh ini?

From : eunhyuk

Merasa kesepian donghae-ssi

Apa maksudnya. Aku membalas pesannya.

Ddrrt

···

From : eunhyuk

Habis ditinggal yeoja paling cantik disekolah sampai mengabaikan pacarmu

···

Huffh .. dia mencoba menahan tawaku. Aku berjalan pelan kearah belakang takut-takut bis berhenti tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk kaget saat aku sudah ada di depannya. Aku menarik tangannya sampai dia terbangun dan membawanya kedepan pintu bis.

Sebentar lagi tempat pemberhentian kami sampai, makanya aku menariknya kearah pintu keluar ini. 5 menit bis berhenti. Aku dan eunhyuk pun turun

Aku melepas genggaman tangan kami, dan berjalan di samping eunhyuk. Kami sama-sama diam,sampai akhirnya kami sampai depan pagar rumah eunhyuk.

"aku pulang dulu" pamitku. Aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi

"tunggu" eunhyuk memanggilku

"ada apa?" aku berbalik lagi kearahnya.

Jangan menyuruhku untuk mampir ke rumahmu Lee Hyukjae. Bukannya aku tak suka dengan keluarganya. Tapi lebih tepatnya adik nya yang bernama kyuhyun itu. yang selalu masuk daftar cerita eunhyuk setiap pulang sekolah. Dan itu hanya seputar pertengkaran kakak adik ini. Aku masih kesal dengan kyuhyun karena aku kemarin kalah main game dengannya. Kyuhyun memang rajanya game, gara-gara aku kalah aku harus mentraktirnya di game center selama 2 jam.

Eunhyuk menatapku serius, dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar dan...

"aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan yoona atau yeoja manapun di sekolah"

To Be Continue

Note : di sini eunhyuk mirip shizuru di film jepang judulnya Tada kimiwa aishiteru (Heavenly Forest) Karakternya yang agak aneh tapi jujur sama dirinya sendiri, kalau dia gak suka, di bakal bilang gak suka sebaliknya juga. Cewek apa adanya.

Dan ini cerita flashback donghae menceritakan masa lalu dia bersama eunhyuk. Mian jika agak aneh. Cuma flashback tapi nyampe berchapter-chapter.


End file.
